Enterprise-wide data management is a challenge that needs to be addressed at various levels. One of the critical scenarios is ensuring that an application works consistently across domains and geographies. Testing of an application deployed in various domains and geographies requires enterprise-wide consistent data generation to ensure consistent functioning of the deployed applications. It is a challenge to ensure data consistency during data generation across the enterprise. Also, it is imperative that the data consistency is ensured even when seed data across databases are not in sync.